


In Dreams They Came

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares, part 2. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams They Came

Phantom wakes from an already fitful sleep to an openly weeping Katie, moving instantly to pull her closer, letting her cling to the sleep-shirt she wears and bury her face into her neck, sobbing weakly. This is the fourth time one of them has woken from a nightmare, usually it's Phantom who cries out, wakes and needs help but this time it's Katie. 

"Hey... hey, easy... it's okay."

"They... we... I..."

"Shhh, it's okay."

"They hurt you, I couldn't stop it... we... we were..."

"I know."

Phantom knows what the last word is... dead. It's the same nightmare she's had night after night. 

"No...you don't understand they could..."

"Shhh, shhh..."

Phantom's voice is softer now. 

"It's just a dream Angel... just a dream."


End file.
